Tonight
by Black-Midnight-Soul
Summary: Ginny comes into Harry's room, with some comforting thoughts, and love of course. Songfic to- Tonight, by Amiel


**Whee- songy fic! It's full of Ginny and Harry fluff! Injoy!**

**Song: Tonight, By Amiel**

**Disclaimer: no ownage!**

* * *

**Tonight**

_Open the door  
Let the dawn inside  
you've been up all night again  
And don't remember crying  
Now I'm here for you  
And the day will break so you don't have to _

Ginny opened up Harry's door, much to his supprise, "Ginny?" his voice broke. Ginny walked over, and sat on the bed opposite of Harry's where on Slept.

"You must hate it here." Ginny wispered.

"What?"

"I mean- well, this is Sirurs house." Ginny wispered. Harry jumped slightly. No one had used Padfoot's name, after he feel though the veil. Ginny's large brown eyes where stairing at Harry, as if she was waiting for him to say something.  
Recluctantly, Harry pulled himself out of the shadow's, to the light from the hall. His eyes where puffy, and red. Ginny guessed he had been crying- but wondered if he noticed. Harry wasn't the type of person to let people see him cry.

"I-" he crocked, but said nothing after.

"Harry, I'm here for you. I'm gonna let you go." she wispered, reaching on, and placing her hand on his knee.

"Ginny." he wispered, wanted to tell her everything, but didn't know where to start.  
  
_Dreams have fallen in your head  
And I know there have been times where I've  
Felt much the same  
And I would just take another moment  
Stay stay _

"I know about the nightmares you have." she wispered, "I still have them to."

"Why?" he suddenly wispered. Ginny looked up, to see Harry seemed to be so lost. She reached up, and wiped a silent tear from his face.

"I dont know, why." she answered, warmly, "No one does." Harry made to move, but Ginny pushed his back down.

"Stay- please?" she wispered.  
  
_Understand we'll be okay  
Let me take your hand tonight  
Everything you feel's going to be alright  
Tell me what you need  
Because tonight everything you feel is going  
To be Alright  
Alright _

Harry said nothing, but sat back down, "It's going to be okay, Harry," she wispered, taking his hand.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, not pulling away.

"Because," Ginny stopped, and took a deep breath, "Because so many people are behind you, giving you support. And I'm one of them."

"I couldn't ask you, or anyone else to help me with what I have to do."

"You never had to ask- and you never will." Ginny said back. Harry gripped Ginny's hand. His fingers where cold, but Ginny didn't pull away.  
  
_It's been so long that you can't disguise  
All the tiny things that tear you up inside  
Your smile so paper thin  
And grade against the walls within _

"But-"

"No buts." Ginny smiled, "You cant hide in here forever Harry."

"I'm not hiding." he muttered, low though unable to meet Ginny's eyes.

"You've had to face so much pain, for so long, that you cant hide in any more. So, I see how you've decied to hide yourself insteed." Harry's emerald green eyes connected with Ginny's, and for that breff second, she could have sworn she saw a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Ginny corrected him.  
  
_Dreams have fallen in your head  
And I know there have been times where I've  
Felt much the same  
And I would just take another moment  
Stay stay _  
  
"Harry, I have faith in you. We all do." Harry looked away out the window, "Everynight, I hear you call out from your dreams."

"It's nothing." he muttered.

"It's not nothing." She reached out with her hand, and pulled his chin to face her, "and I understand."

"I dont think I can stay here." Harry wispered, his eyes silently swelling up.

"I know it must hurt, and I know it's nothing that I may never understand. But, Harry it's something I want to help. We all do- but if you run away, then we cant. You cant keep running- it's time to face the pain."

_Understand we'll be okay  
Let me take your hand tonight  
Everything you feel's going to be alright  
Tell me what you need  
Because tonight everything you feel is going  
To be Alright  
Alright _

"I cant." he wispered, "No- it hurts."

"It's bound to hurt." Ginny walked over, and sat next to Harry, warping her arm around him protectivly, "But, until you face it, it's not going to be alright."

"It's never going to be 'alright'." Harry said, darkly.

"You need to understand that we are going to be alright. Take my hand." Harry slowly reached out, and took Ginny's other hand. She pulled it up to just above her chest, and allowed him to feel the heart beat, "Feel it beat?"

"Yeah." he blushed, nervously. Ginny brought his hand down, and Harry nervously exhailed

"As long as our hearts beat, then everythings going to be okay. Everything you feel, will one day make sence, and it will be alright. It may not be today, or tomorrow- but you've got to take it one day at a time, you cant just block yourself off from the world."  
_  
Alright  
Alright  
Alright _

"Promise?" Harry asked, in a dark wisper- as if those words could kill.

"I promise, with all my heart."_  
  
Dreams have fallen in your head  
And I know that you'll be okay  
Let me take your hand tonight  
Everything you feel's going to be alright  
Tell me what you need  
Because tonight everything you feel is going  
To be Alright  
Alright _

Harry pulled Ginny to her feet, and pulled her into a deep hug. He remembered the dream he had, had the night before- Voldermort had tried to kill her, and Harry couldn't do anything about it. He knew that he loved her, but was so afarid to show it, in case it got her hurt.

"You have to stop hiding, Harry." Ginny repeated, "We're here for you. Always."

"You could all be killed, thats why I've been pulling away. If I prented I close to no one, then no one gets hurt."

"You cant do that, Harry." Ginny wispered into his ear, "I wont let you. You cant distroy your powerful spirt, out of fear."

"But-"

"No. I love you too much to let you do that." Ginny pulled back, and placed her hands on his face. Her eyes where watering.  
_  
Tonight  
Everything you feel is going to be alright  
Tell me what you need  
Because tonight everything you feel is going  
To be Alright  
Alright _

"Ginny." Harry wispered, placing his hands on her shoulders, "But I-" he loaned to yell 'I love you too much to let you get hurt!' but nothing came out. Ginny pressed on of her fingers to his lips, and shock her head.  
Much to Ginny's supprise, Harry reached up and pulled her hand down, "No." he wispered, "I love you too much. You could get hurt."

"You- you love me?" she stumbled.

"More then anything." Harry's hands travled down to Ginny's waist, and her hands manged to wrap around Harry's neck.

"I love you too." she wispered. The two leaned in, and allowed there lips to connected. The world around them disapered, leaving the two alone with each other. _Maybe everything is going to be alright.. _Harry thought.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
